Call of Duty: Darkest Day
Call of Duty: Darkest Day is an upcoming first-person shooter video game developed by 141 Studios, 5-7 Development and published by Activision. The game is set to be released for for PC, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Playstation 4 and Xbox One on November 12, 2014. Call of Duty Darkest Day is the second Call of Duty game to be available on next generation consoles. The game's plot focuses on the protagonist's experiences and the moral, mental, and physical hurdles they must overcome. The game is also darker and grittier than previous Call of Duty titles. Gameplay Call of Duty: Darkest Day ''features alot of changes compared to its predecessors but still retains it's arcade style. Players can choose to play as one of several different player classes. Each player class in Call of Duty: Darkest Day has a distinct appearance and skill set, player classes are designed to be balanced, with no class intended to be clearly better overall than any other. Weapons are not restricted to a specific class but are specialized for use by certain classes. The mechanics of the weapons have been changed to utilize the new engine, weapons kick harder and sound better. Singleplayer The story is a fictionalised accout of "Baker Company" assigned to the United States Army's 101st Airborne Division during World War II as well as focusing on the United States Marine Corps' actions in the Pacific Theater of Operations Plot On June 5th, 1944 in Aldbourne, England. Baker Company of the 101th Airborne Division of the United States Army prepare for Operation Overlord, the Allied invasion of the Normandy province of France. The men receive word that weather conditions aren't favourable so the initial air drop is canceled. Two years earlier, Baker Company undergoes combat training in Camp Toccoa. After a year and a half of vigorous training, the men officially become "paratroopers" and have earntheir "jump wings". Baker Company and the rest of the invasion force board their planes and fly out to their drop zone in Normandy. During the early hours of D-Day, Baker Company along with thousands of other Allied paratroopers land behind enemy lines in Normandy. In the chaos of the jump however, they are spread far and wide with many landing far from their expected drop zone. Private First Class Robert Buckstone with men from different companies and divisions make their way to to their rendezvous point. Their they meet Captain Joseph Miller, the men recieve orders from Miller to take out a nest of German 105 heavy guns at Brécourt, a nearby French estate. Missions * Misery Loves Company Multiplayer Prehistoric Onsluaght '''Prehistoric Onsluaght' is a game mode feartured in Call of Duty: Darkest Day. Up to eight players must survive endless waves of mutated Dinosaurs, prehistoric creatures and enhanced humans as well as completing various objectives. Players can earn points by killing or damaging Dinosaurs, completing objectives and searching search piles. These points can be used to buy and upgrade weapons, player enhancments and unlock new areas of the map. There is no limit to the number of rounds. The game will end when all players have been incapacitated or killed by the Dinosaurs Weapons and Equipment Perks and Warstreaks Warstreaks *Recon Plane - 425 Score *Air Drop - 500 Score *Counter-Recon Plane - 525 Score *Air Strike - 550 Score Gallery AwRc2Ip.jpg|Multiplayer Match